


Is all in this moment that changes all

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Fatherhood, Guilt, Kissing, Love/Hate, Magic, Sacrifice, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, depiction of various characters up until the 3rd season.





	Is all in this moment that changes all

**Title:** Is all in this moment that changes all

 **Characters:** Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White); Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin); Emma Swan; Belle French; Zelena; Robin Hood; Killian Jones (Captain Hook); Regina Mills; Peter Pan; David Nolan (Prince Charming)

 **Pairings:** Snow White/Prince Charming; Rumplestiltskin/Belle; Emma Swan/Killian Jones; Robin Hood/Regina Mills

 **Rating:** G

 **Prompt:[81\. Across the worlds](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**.

 **Warnings:** Spoilers up to season 3. Title’s from Within Temptation’s “The Whole World is Watching”.

 

  1. **Crazy little thing called love – Queen _(Snow White)_**



If she thought back at how everything had started, she would’ve told to the Snow White of that time that she should’ve had a little more faith in people generally, and in her Prince Charming specifically.

Mary Margaret had lived enough lives to make do for an eternity; she had been daughter and princess, and mother and teacher, and bandit and rebel.

She had been, and was now, and was forever going to be, was a woman who loved, and of a love which would’ve lasted forever, no matter how good it was depicted in a fairy tales’ book. She knew the reality of it, its flaws and the things which made it epical, and knew there was no words to describe it.

Let the Author’s pen write about David and Mary Margaret; she knew what her destiny was, and she didn’t need to read on a previously blank page that she was always going to find her Charming across the worlds, wherever he was.

 

  1. **Memories – Within Temptation _(Rumplestiltskin)_**



He had done this out of love.

He had travelled across the worlds to find his son, to find something bounding him to his humanity once again, and it had all been in vain.

He couldn’t face the shame and the blame, and the realization that despite his complete capability of loving, Mr. Gold wasn’t so different from the demon that Rumplestiltskin had been.

Bae had forgiven him, somehow, Belle had never blamed him in the first place, but what he truly sought in that world, that much craved forgiving he needed from himself, was nowhere in sight.

Swallowed up by a blade with his name on it, engraved by black magic and hundreds of life ruined by his power, the one Rumplestiltskin was always going to love more than anything in the world; more than himself.

He was still that small, little coward he had been lives ago; there was no piece of magical metal to ever change that.

 

  1. **Mad about you – Hooverphonic _(Emma Swan)_**



Emma felt the burn on her lips.

They tasted of sin and rum, they had an incredibly distinct taste of _him_ , and as much as she kept telling herself she should’ve felt the shame of what she had done, she still couldn’t convince herself it wasn’t exactly what she wanted.

Hook was dangerous and addictive, and right now it was all she needed.

Stranded across the worlds in an island made of shadows and deceit, she had anchored herself to reality through the worst possible man’s lips, and through the desire she knew Killian felt for her.

Emma was going to find Henry and she was going to save him, because that was what she was supposed to _be_.

Until then, she would’ve drowned her fears in him; despising him and craving him at the same time, the fight inside her enough to allow her some peace of mind.

 

  1. **A case of you – Joni Mitchell _(Belle French)_**



He had always stayed the same.

Whenever she finished her chores and found herself in the library she looked at him, trying her hardest to catch a glimpse of the man behind the monster, of the heart beneath that thick, withered skin.

Belle had always known it was a lost cause, but she just couldn’t help it; she could see it, the way no one could, the way no one would’ve even dared to try.

She had put herself through the torture of imprisonment, she had fought every common sense to live under that roof with someone considered a beast by most, but that wasn’t the worst punishment she had inflicted upon herself.

When she realized she loved him, then she knew.

Across the time, across the worlds, she was always going to suffer for that love. And that made it the most precious thing she owned.

 

  1. **Haunted – Evanescence _(Zelena)_**



She had everything.

Her skin didn’t define her, Zelena had always thought. She wasn’t envious, she wasn’t bitter for looking at other people’s lives and wishing those for herself.

She wanted revenge. She wanted justice.

She saw her pathetic sister and the way she had messed with her own life, turning it into a freak show, and knew she would’ve done just so much better, if given the same chances she had had.

A chance at power, at reigning; at a family, at loved ones.

Zelena had grown up alone with her power and her bitterness, and there was no hope she could’ve ever turned much better than this.

She still had a chance, now, across the worlds, at being better than Regina; and that was all that really mattered.

 

  1. **Sake of the song – Blackmore’s Night _(Robin Hood)_**



He had his own brand of honesty, he thought.

Steal from the rich and all that, it was a good thing he had made up to justify his whole life, but it was not the man he was.

Robin had his honour, he had his ideals, he had his ways and was dead set into the kind of man he wanted to be.

As he looked at Marian, as his eyes grew accustomed to her features all over again, as his mind walked down the path of the thousand memories he had with her, something still felt off.

He wasn’t that man anymore, he just couldn’t be.

Across the worlds and through the many ordeals he had had to suffer, something had changed inside of him, his heart had.

So he looked at Marian, knowing all too well the face he wanted to see, was Regina’s.

 

  1. **Things I’ll never say – Avril Lavigne _(Killian Jones)_**



It had been different with Milah. It had been new, fresh, lustful. Painful, in a way that had followed him across the many worlds he had visited, across the many eras he had lived.

She was a whole other beast, Emma Swan.

She was so wrong for him and him for her, she was everything he had learnt to despise, with that self-righteous attitude and the disgust on her face whenever she looked at him.

Emma was broken, though, in ways he could understand all too well. She was abandoned, just like him, she was empty inside and was trying to let that emptiness slip into the oblivious, and he admired her for that.

But it wasn’t only what he recognized in her, not at all.

It was a whole other world if compared to Milah, but it was love nonetheless.

 

  1. **Iron – Within Temptation _(Regina Mills)_**



She had always thought that killing Snow White would’ve brought her peace.

She had thought that, if she couldn’t kill her, curse her and her perfect family, her perfect life, would’ve been satisfactory enough to let the revenge slide.

But as Regina looked around the faces she met in that shallow town, she knew she had severely miscalculated.

She had sacrificed what she loved most to live inside a lie, to be puppet master of puppets she didn’t want to control.

And yet, after travelling across the worlds and having reached this strange land, she knew there was still hope, even for her blackened heart.

She looked at her son in the eyes, and all of a sudden the roar of the beast inside of her seemed to be as far as if it had been left back in the Enchanted Forest.

This love, she wasn’t going to lose.

 

  1. **My songs know what you did in the dark (Fall Out Boy) _(Peter Pan)_**



His own blood.

It was something he would’ve deemed useless, something he would’ve discarded a long time ago, and times and times again, hadn't he seen in him something.

He had stayed on that island out of pure selfishness at first, but it was now necessary.

His own blood; the Dark One, the heart of the True Believer.

Pan wanted to crush them under his foot, see their blood spread on the rocks of Neverland, feed its soil to generate new life.

Their blood. His own blood.

They had travelled across the worlds and had come to him, finally, to witness the final acts which would’ve frozen his island and his dominion into eternity.

He could’ve killed Rumplestiltskin dozens of times, but he was glad he hadn't.

After all, he was his own blood.

 

  1. **Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve _(David Nolan)_**



Being a shepherd had been so simple.

Being a son had been much more complicated, but somehow he had managed; his mother was all he had to protect in the world, and his father was long gone anyway, there had never been any need to worry about the dead, nor to cry them when they had left.

David knew he could’ve lived that life and be happy in his own way, without knowing what he would’ve missed out on his path.

Being a prince had been hideous, even more to a king who had lost his son and heir.

He stretched out in bed, wrapping his arms around Mary Margaret.

Being in a coma had been a long nightmare; wake up and realize he had travelled across the worlds and into a place where he wasn’t a shepherd nor a prince, had been confusing.

Being with Mary Margaret, being her Prince Charming and not for any peerage, was the easiest thing in every world.

 


End file.
